LOTM: Burning Sun S3 P4/Transcript
(Adriana is seen being piled on by infants) ???: Mosh pit! Mosh pit! ???: WOO HOO!!! Adriana: AHHHHH!!! Kiendra: *Laughing* A-Adriana, are you- Pffft *Laughs more* Adriana: GET THEM OFF OF MEEEEEE!!!! ???: This is fun! Adriana: KIENDRA!! PLEASE!!! Kiendra: I-I-I'm sorry Adriana, but this is WAY too funny to watch! *Laughing* (Kiendra falls down laughing holding her sides) Adriana: *Groans* HELP!! (Talon then walks in) Talon: Kiendra? Is everything okay in-............ (Talon sees the sight of the mass pit Infants and the laughing Kiendra) Talon:...…. Kiendra: O-OH! *Laughing* Hi s-sweetie! Talon: The hell is going on? Adriana: THE KIDS ARE OUT OF CONTROL!! Kiendra: *Laughing* I-I'm sorry sweetie! I-I-I tried to calm them down but- *Laughing* Oh god my stomach! I can't breathe! Talon: *Sigh* Fine. (Talon looks at the babies before he lets out a blood curdling roar) Infants: !!! Adriana: !!! Talon: Alright everyone, that's enough! Give the guest a break! (The infants, scared, quickly back away from Adriana) Talon: *Grabs Adriana's arm* Up you go. *Pulls her up* Adriana: *Sighs* Thanks Talon. Talon: Don't mention it. (Talon looks over at Kiendra who starts to gather herself) Kiendra: *Laughs a bit more as she stands up* Phew, that was hilarious! Adriana: Yeah, you really lost it there. Talon: That's my Kiendra. Always a little giggle machine. Kiendra: Hey! Talon: Aww you know I love your laugh. Kiendra: Aww Talon. Talon: Come on, let it all out sweetie. Kiendra: *giggles* Talon: Awww. Adriana: Heh, cute. Kiendra: *Smile* Talon: So, did the kids prove troublesome? Adriana: Oh they were just... excited. That's all. Talon: Well I'm sure they had plenty of fun now. I think we should move on. Kiendra: Yeah. All right kids, we'll see you later. Infants: Bye Mama! (Kiendra nods as the three leave the nursery) Adriana: Well, that was chaotic. Kiendra: Yeah, like I said they're hyper little guys. Adriana: I could tell. Talon: So, anything you want to see regarding the nest? Adriana: Um... Hmm... Kiendra: Oh wait! You hungry Adriana? Adriana: Huh? Oh no, no, no I don't- Talon: Kiendra. We are low on food as it is. We don't need to feed another person. Kiendra: Aww but sweetie- Talon: Kiendra, it's for our own good. Kiendra: Oh, alright. Talon:.... Kiendra: Well, it's okay! There's still a few more good things to see around the nest! Adriana: Lead the way then. Kiendra: Right! (The three start to walk deeper into the nest) Kiendra: So, why did you come alone Adriana? Don't you have guards to watch your back? Adriana: Oh uh... Um... Talon: What is it? Adriana: I uh... decided to let my men continue they're work while I check out this nest myself. You might not have trusted me if I came here with guards anyway. Kiendra: Yeah you're probably right. The Targhuls aren't really fond of armed assailants. Adriana: Y-Yeah. Talon:....... Adriana:..... Kiendra: Well, you have no reason to bring guards here! We're as friendly as it gets when it comes to allies! Adriana: You have been very kind despite my intruding on your nest. I'm thankful for that. Kiendra: Yep! You should just be lucky we didn't think you were just another walking bag of.....meat.... Adriana: Kiendra? Kiendra: *Drools* Meeeeeat…… (Talon smacks the back of Kiendra's head) Kiendra: *Shakes head* Huh?? Talon: Kiendra, don't talk about food until you eat okay? Kiendra: O-Okay... Thank you sweetie. Adriana: Hey if I may ask: What brought you two together? Talon: Hm? Kiendra: Oh it was so romantic! Talon here saved me from getting ripped to shreds by a pack of Grimm! Adriana: Oh really? Talon: Yep. Kiendra: He rushed right in and took them all down for me! It was so sweet of him! Talon: I was simply doing my duty as an Alpha. Kiendra: Well I don't think you needed to carry me all the way back to the nest. But you did! Talon: That I did. Adriana: Aww that's so sweet! Kiendra: Yes it was! And soon I asked if I could be his mate and he said yes! Adriana: Well that was nice of him! Kiendra: Yep! Talon: And hey, I wouldn't be having so much fun leading a nest without her. (Talon wraps a tendril around Kiendra's waist) Talon: My one and only. Kiendra: Oh Talon. (Kiendra snuggles up to Talon) Talon: *Smile* Kiendra: *Happy hum* Adriana: Aww. I bet you two would be great parents. Talon and Kiendra: !!! ………… Adriana: .. Is uh... Everything... all right? Talon:...Y-Yeah yeah everything's fine. Kiendra: W-We just uhhh, thought you said something else! Adriana: I just said you would make good parents. Talon:...... Kiendra:....... Adriana: Something wrong? Kiendra:... Let's... Just continue looking at the nest. Adriana: O-Okay. (The three continue walking. Talon keeps Kiendra's waist wrapped in his tendril) Talon:...... Kiendra:...... Adriana: Soooo, where to? Talon: Just gonna go check on the others is all. Adriana: Oh okay. Kiendra: *Sniffs and whimpers* Adriana: K-Kiendra? Kiendra:.... (Kiendra buries her face into Talon's arm as they walk crying) Talon: *Hugs Kiendra* It's okay Kiendra... Adriana: Is..... Is everything- Talon: I think its best we continue this later. Adriana: Huh? But I- Talon: I said... *Glares* Later. Adriana:... O-Okay... Talon: There's a room down that way that you can stay in for now. (Talon walks off with Kiendra as he comforts her. Adriana goes to the room and goes inside) Adriana:....*Sighs* (Adriana's phone rings) Adriana: Hm? *Takes out her phone and answers it* Hello? Amanda: *Voice* Adriana, it's Amanda! Adriana: Amanda?? Amanda: *Voice* What's going on in there?? Adriana: I uhhh- Amanda: *Voice* Is everything okay?? Adriana: Yeah yeah everything's fine! I'm just....stuck spending the night here is all. Amanda: *voice* HUH?? Adriana: Trust me, it's a long story. They still think I'm with the Insurgents. Amanda: *Voice* I see. Adriana: Just....set up camp somewhere near here. I'll call back when I'm done. Amanda: *Voice* Okay. Adriana: Good. See you then. (Adriana hangs up before she sits on her bed) Adriana:...... THE NEXT DAY...... (Adriana is seen waking up to the sound of her door opening) Adriana: Hm....? (Kiendra is seen entering the room) Kiendra: Hey Adriana... Adriana: What's going on? Kiendra: I just....wanted to check on you is all. Adriana: Hey, I should be checking on you after yesterday. Kiendra: Right.... Adriana:..... Kiendra: You wanna come play with the babies? It's play time after all. Adriana:...Sure. I'd like that. Kiendra: Great. (The two go and leave the room) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts